


Blessings

by bookjunkiecat



Series: Savvy's Holiday Fic [13]
Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Background Jim/Linnie, Background Mart/Dan, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Days 13-15 prompts, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kat's Johnlock Xmas Challenge 2019, Turkey Feast, any Trixie Belden fans please be aware there is NO Trixie/Jim herein, background Bob-Whites but only one speaking line, cooking her first Christmas meal, fireplace, newlyweds, no johnlock though lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat
Summary: Trixie hosts her first Christmas as a married woman; most of the Bob-Whites are there to celebrate the day, including ice skating. But for New Year's Eve Trixie and Liam decide to remain at home and dream of their New Year to come.
Relationships: Trixie Belden/Bill Regan
Series: Savvy's Holiday Fic [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I had a VERY BUSY weekend, so I combined three days worth of prompts (turkey feast, ice skating, fireplace) into one fic. The prompts came from Kat's Xmas Johnlock Prompt challenge but I deviated totally into territory that most of my usual readers have probably never heard of. Not even sure anyone will read this, but if you do, welcome and thank you!

_ Christmas Eve 2019 _

“Alexa, call Moms,” Trixie called, wrist deep in turkey. She impatiently blew a curl out of her eyes and scowled. She’d been helping in the kitchen since she was small, she’d cooked before, was even pretty good at it for someone who had always hated domestic tasks. For some reason this first Christmas dinner of married life was looming large, felt sort of important. Trixie had all of Moms’ recipes, her tips and tricks, had watched YouTube videos and Googled it but she kept stressing over getting this just right.

Moms’ voicemail greeting poured through the speakers Liam had hung in the Crabapple Farm kitchen several months ago, shortly after they married and moved into her childhood home. “You’ve reached Helen Belden’s voicemail. Peter and I are on a Caribbean cruise through the tenth of January and won’t be available by phone! We’ll be checking our email once a week, on Sundays. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!”

“Crap,” Trixie muttered, “Alexa, call Honey.”

She kept forgetting that Moms and Daddy were on a cruise. It was the first time they’d gone traveling over the holidays and it was only one of many changes. They’d been living a footloose life since Daddy’s retirement, but this was new. Christmas had always been spent gathered at Crabapple Farm. This year not only were Moms and Daddy out of town, but Mart and Dan wouldn’t be able to make it, since their daughter was sick with the flu. Brian and Jim were both flying into La Guardia before noon; Brian from South Dakota, where he worked as a doctor on one of the reservations, and Jim from Missouri. He’d been in the Ozarks since Thanksgiving, visiting his fiancee, Linnie. Bobby, still at college, was going to be staying with friends over the holidays, so the lack of the usual faces around the table was going to be very unsettling.

Liam was on his way to Croton to pick them up at the train station. Di was in Mustique with her family, and had promised to FaceTime them on Christmas Day. Honey, busy until the last minute at the magazine, was going to drive in from the City Christmas morning. Trixie, who had once dreamed big, thought she would end up in the City as a detective, running her own agency with her best friend. 

Instead Honey was working in fashion and publishing, mixing with all sorts of people--the formerly shy girl had turned into a confident, sparkling woman who was on the way to running her own editorial group. Trixie had gotten into forensics and worked with the Sleepyside police department part-time. She was also teaching part-time at Jim’s school and had started writing a book about an adventurous lady detective in her spare time, although no one except for Liam and Honey knew about it just yet.

“Ms. Wheeler’s office, Eduardo speaking, how may I help you?”

Trixie was pulled out of her thoughts by the boisterous voice of Honey’s assistant. “Hey Eduardo, it’s Trixie.”

“Ms. Trixie! Hello! She’s in a meeting, sweetie. Will be for a few hours yet.”

“Oh. Damn.” She blew out a gusty breath, “I don’t suppose you know anything about roasting a turkey, do you?”

He laughed, “Sweetie, I’m a gay man in fashion--I don’t  _ cook. _ I barely eat.” 

“Gah. Okay...well, never mind. Don’t bother Honey. Talk to you later, Eduardo. Oh! And Merry Christmas to you and Dennis.”

“Merry Christmas, Ms. Trixie...give your hunky husband kisses from me, ‘k?”

Laughing, Trixie assured him she would, and they hung up. Staring at the turkey, Trixie narrowed her eyes, “Alright bird, looks like it’s just you and me.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ Christmas Day, 2019 _

After they had all pushed away from the table, groaning and protesting that they couldn’t eat another bite, the Bob-Whites had all pitched in to help clean up. Although Trixie hadn’t done all the cooking by herself, they insisted she sit down and relax. Wrapped in one of Aunt Alicia’s afghans, she did just that, curled in the window seat that overlooked the snowy terrace and the path down to the Wheeler Lake. Breathing on the frosty pane, she watched the scene recede and reappear in a fog of warm breath. Smiling, she wrote her initials and Liam’s, and traced a heart around it.

“Hey,” he said in his deep voice, coming to perch just behind her. She obligingly scooched over to give him a bit more room. He wrapped his arms around her and Trixie, smiling, leaned against his chest. “Dinner was great...you worried for nothing.” He kissed her cheek sweetly, “I told you your cooking is delicious. I’ve put on seven pounds since we got married,” he teased.

“Ha! That’s from when you do the cooking--you’ve never met a dish you didn’t think could be improved by copious amounts of butter and cheese.”

“Never hear you complaining.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t  _ tasty.” _

They were giggling when Brian stuck his head in the room, “Hey, lovebirds...we’re going skating on the lake. Coming?”

Twenty minutes later they were all skimming over the ice, cheeks stinging from the cold, laughing and shouting as they played tag and raced.

Smiling at the sight of her family, Trixie thought that it was a pretty merry day after all, even without all of them there.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_ New Year’s Eve, 2019 _

“Thank you again, Mrs. Wheeler,” Trixie said, “Liam and I are sorry not to be at the party, but I’m feeling a little tired and we’re going to stay home. Happy New Year, enjoy a glass of champagne for us...yes, of course, we’ll watch the fireworks out the window. Okay...goodnight.”

Ending the call she met her husband’s eyes, biting her lip, “I feel a little guilty lying to her.”

He put the last log on the fire and stood, brushing his hands together, blue eyes warm, “They’ll hardly miss us, with as many people as they invite.” He settled next to her on the nest of blankets they’d put on the hearth rug, pulling her into his embrace, “Besides, I’d much rather see the old year out with you, just the two of us.”

Kissing him softly, Trixie put a hand over her stomach, “Well, not just the two of us…”

His smile was full of wonder, as it had been for the last few days, since they’d gotten confirmation from the doctor. Trixie knew that as thrilled as she was, Liam felt it all the more deeply. Orphaned young and raised in the foster system, he’d spent most of his life wishing for a family. They’d talked about having a few kids, but hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. “No,” he agreed tenderly, covering her hand, “Not just the two of us.”

Wrapped in their thoughts, and each other, they gazed into the fire, losing track of time. When midnight struck and the fireworks began to bloom in the sky over the Wheeler estate on the hill, they were fast asleep on the cozy sofa, under a pile of afghans, dreaming of the New Year to come with all of its blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I don't think that marriage and motherhood are the end goals to strive for in stories (or in life), it just suited the domestic, cozy atmosphere I wanted here.


End file.
